


Friend

by i_am_zan



Series: DGMRarepair 2k17 run by Kitty Bandit on tumblr [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Other, Past Relationship(s), What Was I Thinking?, dgmrarepair2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: Part 4 of the DGMRarepair 2k17 run by Kitty Bandit on tumblr series.Prompt - Green, Envy, Nature, Spring, Rebirth, Growth, Life: Alma/Past! Alma; PastAlma/Past Kanda; Past Kanda/Cross Marian(friendship);





	Friend

.

There is no time here that one can determine without a watch or clock, for there are no windows this far deep in the underbelly of the Order and the light here is ethereal. They hear the whispers. They feel the thoughts, they see the memories, and they shed the tears. They do not know what is real, and what is not. The voices are confusing them. The thoughts leave them in befuddlement. They know there is bereavement and there is heartrending ache and loneliness of spirit.   
Time plays tricks on their mind and their thoughts. They hear one voice clearly, it is deeply bitter and it is torn between waking them, and leaving them in blessed sleep. There are the memories too, or have they thought that already. Time makes their thoughts go in circles and always there is her voice, his(his?) voice, and others too, part of the memories. Part of something they can see, part of an underwater blur, part of something that feels so painfully tangible, but so far … so far out of reach.

XXXXXXX

“Ahh, Bl…” he only checks himself in time.

“Ladies present,” Cross smacks him hard on his back and swears that it will probably bruise. He looks across the table and flushes as she only smiles at him in that quiet way she has. He also swears that his heart might just beat right out of his chest. 

“You know it is very telling when you can only see one person and they fill up your whole world.” Cross is teasing, but the man is incorrigible and knows aught of life.

“Yeah like you’ve ever been in … you know?” Even as he asks of the other Exorcist, the words get stuck in his throat. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” the redhead waves his hand dismissively. “Me, I like a good wine and a good woman as much as the next, but…” he shakes his head vehemently, “I don’t think I’ll be tying myself down to one woman.” 

“I feel like there’s so much out there, and how do I know that one person is going to be more right for me than another?” The young man expands further, his excuse for sleeping around. 

“So where to next for you?”

“Well I might be off to Egypt… how bout’ yourself?”

“I think we might be sent to China,” he’s a sandy blond, and gruff in his ways. Sharp tongued with colourful language. Although he’s never sure if it’s Cross that has rubbed off on him or the other way around. 

“Well you’re a wily one ain’t ya?” Cross raises a left eyebrow “You managed to swing a mission together, with a long journey thrown in.” He slaps his fellow-mate heartily once again.

“No. I didn’t plan this at all, the branch supervisor merely thought that a long journey like this was better accomplished with two…” he trails off noticing that Cross is laughing at him. Whilst he tries to cough away his discomfort. From the slap. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever you say friend.” He stands up from his meal and Cross crouches low till he is face-to-face. “You can tell whoever you want, whatever story you want.” And winks lasciviously at him. 

XXXXXXX 

There are whispers, of words, voices. There are whispers, of images, of memories. They do not know what it all might mean. They tire easily from the effort of – of trying to cipher through the myriad of feelings, thoughts and voices. They tire just from the effort of – living (living?) They – are – not – sure. It is just time. For the moment – Time is still. It is just sounds, words, memories and reality is warped and wavers in a mist. It is just out of reach. 

XXXXXXX

“I want to see this place covered with them in full bloom.”

“I have faith that when we get through this suffering,” there’s always a catch of breath here. They’ve heard it so very many times. “The world we believed in will surely exist, right?” Her voice is hopeful. They are all, together hopeful. 

They hear the words again, and again. Sometimes they can just about see it, or perhaps sense it, something like a thought that skitters just to the corner of their mind. 

The mud. The muddy and dull field of coarse green. The humidity sticks to their skin and the moisture in the air reflects the light, casting a muted haze. As if the anamnesis isn’t already far enough for their grasping minds. Clutching at intangibilities. They slip again into unconsciousness. 

 

XXXXXXX

Time. She starts whispering again. She cajoles, she goads, and she is jealous too sometimes. 

“Wake up”

“Find him”

“Be his friend”

“Love him”

“No, don’t”

“Only I – “

“Find him”

Oblivion, claims them. Again. And again. 

This time they are more aware. There are voices again, but they have taken on a different element. The sounds are solid. The wavering images of the people that they can see are distinctly disparate from the memories that have so far been filling their mind. Perhaps they can try to move, perhaps they can try reaching out. 

“Are you awake?” The voice is like hers, in that it is female, they recognise that. But that is all. Arms in turn reach out for them and then the blankness takes them. 

Everything fades away, and they want to scream because they know the memories are important, but everything dissipates as if the harshness of reality burns it all to nothingness. 

XXXXXXX

Alma learns. A birthing process, learning, re-learning. They learn that they already know and recognise words, feelings and ideas, but there is yet more knowledge they think they must absorb. Alma is lonely and cries sometimes. They go to the incubation room, where others sleep. They talk to them. They tell them of what they’ve read, nuggets of information that they’ve picked up, just from being. 

They can feel it, that another like them will wake soon, and then they will not be alone again. 

The thought fills them with overwhelming joy, and paralysing fear. They do not understand, but they know they fear loss. 

“What will you call the next one?” They ask Dr Twi Chang

“Hmm?” She folds her arms across her chest, and looks upon the child before her. “I don’t know I haven’t thought about it.” She thinks a little more. 

“What about Yuu?” She suggested. “It can mean several things, one of which is ‘friend’”

“Yu. Yuu. Yu-u” they try the sound of it on their tongue. It feels comforting, familiar and they know they will like it, they know they will love this name. “Yu-u,” they say again with emphasis and look forward to the day that Yuu wakes up. 

XXXXXXXX

They remember her voice in their head calling them to awaken. Alma decides that it is their duty to help Yuu to wake. 

“Are you awake?” They cannot control their elation, and burst into tears of joy. “I’m so glad because I thought I was all alone.” The tears will not stop. The joy is almost overwhelming. 

“They call you Yuu.”

“Eh-? Me?” Pointing to themself. “Alma.”

Life, it begins to look like something they can look forward to. 

XXXXXXX

**Author's Note:**

> Phew ... I had an idea, I'm just sorry I'm not better at this is all. ^_^ Also my head (canon?) believes that Past Kanda and Past Alma must have known Cross. Especially if he's been an Exorcist for over thirty-five years. And the Seconds program is thirty years old. 
> 
> Once again - thank you everyone who comes to visit. You are so very much loved and appreciated. - Zan 
> 
> Have a lovely, lovely weekend. Three more to go peeps. Lets see if I can make it to the end. Hee!


End file.
